


X Files: Love is in the Air

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: After meeting earlier, Agent Doggett contacts Scully while she is away...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not known the characters Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, Agent Mulder or the TV show X Files. They belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter.   
> This takes place during Chinga season 5.

Chapter 1

New England  
Friday, 5pm

Agent Scully had just driven up to her motel where she would be staying for the weekend. She hummed a tune as she made her way to reception and got her room keys. She was so looking forward to this vacation and couldn’t wait for the opportunity to relax and forget about work and Mulder for a while. She hoped the cops from the market wouldn't contact her again. Scully smiled as she unlocked her room door and tipped the porter who had carried her suitcase in for her.  
He smiled back as he gratefully took the til before leaving the room. As soon as he left, Scully let out a big sigh and flopped onto her double bed. She reached into her pocket for more change before putting the money into the magic fingers which made the bed vibrate.  
Scully kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes as she lay back on the soft pillows. This Is Heaven on Earth, she thought with a happy sigh. She made a note to go on more weekends like this.   
Scully reached into her blazer pocket for her cell to make sure it was switched off. To her surprise, it was on. Scully shrugged. She was sure she switched it off after Mulder called. Oh well, she thought, and sighed wearily as she saw she had a message.  
Not Mulder again, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Mulder could be so needy and a bit annoying at times. Scully made a deal with herself- she will listen to this message, and if it's not important she'll tell Mulder to go away before definitely switching her cell off for the rest of the weekend.   
She listened, and to her surprise the message wasn’t from Mulder. It was from Doggett. She listened to what Doggett said.  
'Hey Agent Scully, sorry for calling like this but Spoo- I mean, Mulder said you were away from the office this weekend so I won't bother you. I just wanted to let you know I've handed in my report on the Pusher case and was wondering if I could double check with you about some of the Info I have stated as I know you apprehended Pusher the first time round.  
Sorry to interrupt your vacation, but if you could just call me back quickly on my CID extension 3324 and we'll talk. Thankyou.'

Scully raised her eyebrow as she ended the message. She supposed one call wouldn’t hurt. Plus the call was from Agent Doggett, whom she had a liking to. Scully dialled the extension and called the CID offices as Doggett requested. He answered on the theres ring. "Agent Doggett," he said. "Hey Agent Doggett, it’s Agent Scully. I'm returning your call regarding Pusher," Scully said. "Ah, Agent Scully," Doggett replied, "thank you for gettingback so quickly," he told her. "Yeah, well the sooner we sort this out, the sooner I can get back to my vacation," Scully answered, more curtly than she intended to be. "Yeah, sorry about that, Agent Scully," Doggett apologised again.   
"So how can I help you, Agent Doggett?" Scully asked, all business like and gettingg straight to the point. "Well I was hoping you could help me fill in some blanks with the court trial transcripts of the first Pusher case," Doggett said. "Sure. What blanks?" Scully asked. "Well, I know you used to be involved in court cases. I just need to run this part of the sentencing by you to add to my updating of my report if that's okay," Doggett said.  
"Sure," Scully said again. "Go ahead," she said, and listened as Doggett read through his report. She nodded, remembering going to court as Pusher was sentenced. She shuddered as she still remembered Pusher playing Russian Roulette with Mulder.   
Doggett finished his report and Scully smiled. "I'm impressed Agent Doggett," she told him truthfully. "You're very thorough," she told him.  
"You mean it's okay?" Doggett asked in a hopeful tone. "It sounds like I was the one writing it. Hand it in Agent Doggett, I'm sure Skinner will be pleased with it," she told him sincerely. "Thank you Agent Scully for your help and patience. Well, Ill leave you to your vacation now then. I hope you'll enjoy it," Doggett told her.  
"Wait, Agent Doggett," Scully said before he hung up. "Yes, Agent Scully?" Doggett asked. Scully took a deep breath, feeling nervous about asking him. She hadn't talked to another male friend besides Mulder for a long time, but she found herself liking Doggett and wanted to talk to him more. "You can call me this weekend If you like. I mean, I'm on vacation so you can call if you like a chat," Scully told him.  
There was a pause as Doggett thought this over. Please say yes, Scully found herself thinking as she waited for what seemed like a long pause. Finally, Doggett answered, "Sure. Thank you Agent Scully, I'd like that," he said, which made Scully smile.  
"Okay. So maybe you could call me sometime tomorrow if you're not doing anything?" Scully asked. "Sure, I'll call you in the evening," Doggett said. "Great," Scully replied. "Speak to you soon Agent Scully," Doggett replied. "And you," Scully said happily before hanging up.  
She then switched off her cell as she had said to do before reaching for her main telephone. Scully needed room service- she needed dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett and Scully discuss their work while Scully is away...

Later that evening 7pm

Scully sat at her desk a short while later. She was just finishing her dinner of cheese and tomato pizza while watching a talk show on TV. Normally Scully would whip up a vegetable lasagne when she came home from work, but now that she was on vacation she decided to spoil herself and have everything to herself for a couple of days. So with that in mind, she began tucking into her low fat chocolate cake that she ordered from room service.   
As she ate, Scully's eyes fell on her switched off cell phone, and to her surprise, she found herself wondering about Doggett again. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was just something about Agent Doggett that made her want to get to know him. She swore she felt goosebumps on her arms when they first met on the Pusher case not too long ago.   
It was unlike anything Scully had ever felt before- she didn’t even feel it for her past boyfriends or even Mulder. With Mulder, she knew he would always be her friend.   
But with Doggett, she felt a kind of attraction to him, and she felt a strong sense of chemistry whenever she came into contact with him. Scully felt her face redden as she picked up her cell, switched it back on, and selected Doggett's office number on it from their last call. She had an urge to call him again, but didn’t want to sound desperate or needy.   
Oh what the Hell, Scully thought as she redialled his number. I can do what I want, I'm on vacation. 

 

 

FBI Headquarters,  
Washington, DC  
CID offices,  
Same evening, 7pm

At that moment, Agent Doggett was just finishing another late night in the CID offices of the Bureau. He had edited his report on Pusher and had just submitted it to Agent Mulder's office email when he was startled by his cell ringing. He was about to go home and sighed as he took his cell out from his pocket. Doggett wasn’t in the mood for anymore work related calls. He was tired and hungry and planned to order a takeaway on his way home.  
Then he saw the name of the person calling him which made him raise an eyebrow in surprise. It was a nice surprise, and Doggett felt his face go red as he read Agent Scully's name on his cell. He picked up his cell and answered it quickly. "Agent Scully?" He began in a concerned tone.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Agent Doggett," Scully replied in greeting. "Everything's fine, thanks. I just uh, wanted to call for a quick chat. As friends," she added hastily, not wanting Doggett to know of her growing feelings for him.   
"Sure. Anything you want to talk about? I've just emailed Mulder my case report on the Pusher case," Doggett told her. "It's all done?" Scully asked, enjoying listening to Doggett's deep voice that came through the phone. "Yeah, finally. It was busy here at CID today," he replied.  
"So, um, what do you guys do in the CID offices Agent Doggett?" Scully asked. "Oh just background checks, helping local PD, investigating frauds, drug trafficking, that type of thing," Doggett told her. "Sounds interesting," Scully answered. "What were you investigating today?" she asked. Scully found herself enjoying talking to someone other than Mulder for a change.   
"We were just examining a parcel containing traces of drugs at the local post office downtown," Doggett told her. "Some guy sent a parcel that ended up in the dead letter office, so the cops detected drugs and sent it to us to identify it. Nothing really interesting. How's it going in the X Files office Agent Scully?" Doggett asked.  
"Quite slow. I've left Mulder to run things there while I'm away," she told him. "Enjoying your vacation so far?" Doggett asked as he shut down his PC and stood up before grabbing his jacket from the coat stand and pulling it on.   
"Yeah, its uh, going great, thanks. Maine's turning out to be a really nice place, it's just the people who could be a bit nicer, but apart from that it's relaxing," Scully told him as she ate another bite of her cake.   
"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Doggett said as he switched off the office lights and exited his office. "It's all right for some," he joked as he locked the office door behind him and made his way to the FBI parking garage. "Well, listen Agent Scully, thanks for the call and I loved the chat, but Ive really got to get home now. Can I call you tomorrow? I'm at home this weekend, would you like to swap numbers?" he asked her.  
Scully smiled in surprise. She wasn’t expecting this! "Sure," she said, "lets swap," she said as she got a pen and paper.   
After swapping numbers, Doggett and Scully said their goodbyes and they both hung up.   
Scully smiled as she looked at Doggett's number. This was turning out to be the best vacation ever. With that thought, Scully got up and got dressed into her silk pyjamas as she got ready for bed. Then, as soon as her head hit the soft pillows, Scully opened a book that she had bought along, called: For Women who do too much, and she began to read before sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett bumps into an old friend...

Chapter 3 

Doggett's evening,   
Federal Grounds,  
Pizza stand,  
7:30pm

Agent Doggett stood a little impatiently in line as he waited to get his takeaway from the pizza stand. There were a good few people in front of him so he told himself he'd treat himself to a beer when he got home to make it all worth it.   
It was early evening and the stars began to twinkle brightly in the clear, cold night sky above.   
Doggett zipped up his jacket as it was getting a bit cold. After waiting a few more minutes in a line that snaked slowly along, Doggett heard someone call his name. He turned round, wondering if anyone needed his help. At first Doggett couldn’t see anyone calling his name, he could only hear them. But a second later, he saw a man in his late forties, with a big grin on his face.   
Doggett recognised the face immediately. It was his old NYPD partner, Duke Tomasick. "Duke!" Doggett said eagerly. "Johnnie!" Duke exclaimed before the two men shared a brief hug. "What are you doing here Duke?" Doggett asked when the hug ended. "Came to arrest you for stealing pizzas," Duke joked with his familiar sense of humour that Doggett knew too well.  
"How's the FBI going Johnny?" Duke asked as he moved with Doggett with the line. "Good thanks, Duke. Just ran some background checks today, so nothing exciting. How bout you?" he asked his ex partner. Duke shrugged. "Still with the NYPD. Going to retire in a few years. I just wanted you to know that we all still miss you down at the station, Johnny. The guys still ask me how you were.  
I couldn’t reach you on your old cell so I decided to look around the FBI out here for you," Duke explained.  
"Sorry, Duke. Here's my number," Doggett told him as he fished out a pen and paper from his coat pocket. "I did change numbers when I left the NYPD and it was a busy time when I left you guys a few months ago so I hadn't had a chance to call you," Doggett told him apologetically as he gave Duke his cell number.  
"Thanks Johnny. I'll tell the boys you said hi okay?" Duke asked as he took the paper and put it in his jeans pocket.  
"Sure. Your number still 911?" Doggett joked. "Yeah, my number's still the same, you old son of a gun," Duke joked as he and Doggett shared a laugh. "Okay, well John, I best be off. You take care of yourself and good luck with the FBI. Come and visit us sometime okay buddy?" Duke asked.   
Doggett nodded. "Sure. Will do," he promised as he moved forward with the line. "You know where we are, and Ill call you sometime," Duke said before they both shook hands in a goodbye gesture. "Take care, Duke," Doggett said. "See you around," he said with a smile as Duke gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "See you Johnny," he said before turning around and walking away towards the street.   
The End


End file.
